The 5 worst pick up lines Dean's ever heard
by Moppipoika
Summary: Dean is forced to try Starbucks, and their barista awkwardly flirts with him.
1. Special coffee

It had been an awfully long day of doing research for the job they had come to town for, and Dean could practically hear his brains screaming for coffee and a good night's sleep. It didn't really sound like a good combo, coffee and sleep, but he didn't have a problem with it. He was always tired, always ready to doze off, and no amount of coffee could take away his sleepiness. It did help him wake up in the morning, but it sure as hell didn't stop him from getting his beauty sleep when he actually had the time to lay down.

"You want something to eat?" Dean asked and glanced at his brother, who had his eyes glued to the screen of the laptop he had on his lap.

"No," Sam shook his head. "Just coffee."

"You sure? All you ate today was a salad."

"I'm sure, Dean," Sam sighed and raised his head to look at his brother with tired eyes. They had went over this conversation far too many times. "I just want coffee."

"Geez, alright, we'll go get some before heading back to the motel."

As Dean steered the car towards the center of the town, Sam went back to reading something from his laptop. Dean was pretty sure it wasn't anything related to their job, but he kept quiet. He was simply happy if Sam took a little break from his researching and studying every once in awhile.

"Dean," Sam suddenly turned back to his brother. "Can we go to Starbucks."

"Star-what?"

"Starbucks," Sam repeated with an amused smile. "It's a coffee place that serves, well, special coffees."

"I don't need a special coffee, I'm good with regular," Dean furrowed as he spoke. He didn't need anything special. He just wanted a simple coffee with a little cream in it, but no, Sam just had to get something special instead.

"They sell regular coffee too," Sam sighed, closing his laptop. "C'mon, Dean."

"Fine," Dean huffed and threw an angry look at Sam. "But only this once, and only because you did a good job today."

"All we did today was read."

"Shut up if you want your coffee."

A long, quiet fifteen minutes later the brothers arrived to their destination: Starbucks.

Just by looking at the place Dean knew he'd hate it. The logo had a weird looking lady with a crown on it, and there were teenagers inside. Wherever was teenagers more than adult wasn't a good place. But he had promised Sam this one time, and if he could handle hunting demons, he could handle some teenagers in a coffee shop.

"What do you want?" Sam asked as they approached the counter.

"What do you mean what do I want?" Dean blustered. "You told me they sell normal coffee here."

"They do, but I'm not gonna order you a regular at Starbucks," Sam laughed, only getting an annoyed look from Dean since they already stood in front of the counter.

"What can I get you two today?" The barista with a pair of sparkling blue eyes asked with a wide smile on his face.

"A coconutmilk mocha macchiato for my brother over here, and a cinnamon dolce latte for me, please."

Dean stood dumbly by his younger brother, having no idea what he was ordering for them. It made Dean a bit anxious. He didn't want to waste his hard earned money on a drink that had a longer name than he did. He knew there would never come a day when he'd understand his brother's weird taste in food, or when he'd actually like something his brother made him taste.

One time Sam had insisted they'd go to some "famous" eco friendly restaurant, where he had ordered Dean something with fake bacon in it, and Dean had absolutely hated it. Just thinking about it still sent shivers down his spine and made him want to throw up. He had sweared to never try vegan food again in his life, and right after Sam had been done with his vegan fish Dean had driven straight to McDonald's and ordered a big mac.

"Dean," Sam's voice and a gentle nudge to his side dragged Dean back to earth.

He looked at his brother, and then at the barista who was handing out a coffee. Hesitantly Dean accepted it, flashing a quick smile to the man.

"Have a good night, Dean," the man behind the desk smiled, confusing Dean for a moment.

"Uh, sure," he managed to get out of himself. "You too."

The brothers headed back to the Impala, and Dean couldn't stop the previous scene from replaying in his head. He was pretty sure he hadn't heard the barista call Sam by name or wishing him a good night, so why him?

"Why does the cup have my name on it?" Dean furrowed as he stared at the cup in his hand.

"It's just a thing they do," Sam shrugged, like it was the most normal thing ever.

To Dean, it felt like kindergarten, where everyone had to have their names written on their cups so they wouldn't go missing or get mixed.

He kept staring at the cup, hoping that the insides would disappear so he wouldn't have to taste it. Sam could praise the place all he wanted, but coconut-whatever didn't sound too good to Dean. But that's probably why Sam had ordered it in the first place; to prove Dean that something that didn't sound delicious could still be good.

"Is there any text on your cup? Besides your name," he asked as he noticed some more writing on the other side of his cup.

"What? No," Sam turned to look at him with an cocked eyebrow. "Why?"

"There's something on mine," Dean mumbled as he tried to read the text in the dim car. His job got remarkably easier when Sam turned on the car's lights. "Wow," was all he managed to say when he finally got to read it.

"What?" Sam stared at him for a while, but Dean was unable to answer. "What, Dean?!" He was getting frustrated, and a little worried, and when he still got no answer from his apparently now brain dead brother, he snitched the cup from his hand to see himself.

"Oh my god," Sam smirked as he read the text from Dean's cup. "Is this for real?"

When Dean finally turned to look at his brother, Sam gave him an amused look before reading the short text out loud: "You must have a nice personality."

"What does that even mean?" Dean asked, feeling annoyed more than anything. "You must have a nice personality," he whinged as he repeated what Sam had just read.

"It's a pick up line, Dean," Sam laughed, clearly thinking it was obvious. "A bad one, obviously, but that's what it is."

"Are you stupid or something?" Dean asked with a straight face. "Never mind, I know that already. But a pick up line, Sam? Really? There's no way a fucking barista at Starbucks wrote a pick up line on my cup."

"Well, it would explain why he kept staring at you the whole time," Sam shrugged with a stupid grin on his stupid face.

Dean had had enough of his brother's jokes. "Shut up," he mumbled as he took his cup back from Sam, taking a huge gulp from it to have something to do instead of thinking about the barista's bright eyes.

But his mood only darkened as he tastes the drink, because it was good. He actually enjoyed the taste. He didn't want to like it, he wanted to hate it because he hated when he was wrong about something.

"Well?" Sam asked after a while, waiting for Dean's reaction.

"I hate it," Dean mumbled, giving his brother an angry look so he would understand to stay quiet. But he could still see the victorious smile that grew on his brother's lips as he realized Dean liked it.


	2. I hope to see you again

"Do we really have to go there again?"

"Yes, Dean. Just admit that you liked it," Sam laughed as he once again something read something on his laptop. "I know you want to go again, you're just too stubborn to admit it."

"Am not!" He was, and he hated it. "I'll drive you there, so you can have whatever hipster you feel like drinking today, but I'm getting a normal coffee from a normal café."

"Whatever floats your boat."

They left it there, cause both of them were too tired to keep on arguing. It was hardly 3pm, but after chasing a shapeshifter for five hours it was kinda okay to be drained. All they needed was coffee and a fifteen minute power nap, and they were good to go at it again.

Another reason to Dean's tiredness was his lack of sleep. Usually he'd pass out the second he pressed his head on the pillow, but last night he had tossed and turned for hours, not able to forget the stupid pick up line their barista had written on his cup.

It was stupid, really. The pick up line had been dumb and lame, and the barista hadn't even been that good looking. Except for the bright, blue eyes and that beautiful smile. No. The barista hadn't been good looking, he had been average, and Dean didn't have time for averages.

"I guess we have to go straight back to work after coffee," Sam mumbled next to him, bringing him back to the moment.

"What? Has something come up?" Dean glanced at his brother, who was now reading something from his phone instead of his laptop.

"Yeah, Rufus just texted me," Sam nodded with furrowed brows. "He chased it to the Northern part of town, but it got away."

"Again?" Dean couldn't believe it. There were three hunters after one goddamn shapeshifter, and during one day it had already managed to get away three times. It had always been Rufus' fault. He couldn't even remember why they worked with the man in the first place.

"Yeah," Sam nodded slowly. "But we can't just ditch him since he's the one who found this job for us in the first place," he mumbled as he had read Dean's mind.

"Well let's hope we can catch the thing before it kills again."

The rest of the ten minute ride was quiet. Sam was still browsing his phone with a concentrated expression, and Dean was trying to keep his thoughts away from the blue eyed barista.

"You really aren't coming?" Sam laughed as he got up from the car after Dean had parked it outside the Starbucks.

"Nope."

"Well, you ain't getting any coffee, then," Sam bent so that he could see Dean, who was still sitting in the car. "We don't have time to stop anywhere else."

"Well, buy me something then! I'll wait here." Dean was not gonna get up from the car and go inside that coffee shop again, no way. It had been good, but not that good. Or so he kept telling himself.

"If you want coffee, you'll come inside," Sam sighed, clearly amused by Dean's behavior. "You're not a five-year-old, and I'm not your mother."

After that, Sam closed the door and left Dean sit by himself, trying to quiet the battle of two voices in his mind. He needed coffee, and it had been pretty good last night. But for some reason he didn't want to admit it, he didn't want to like coffee he had gotten from a place where teenagers hung out. He didn't want to like it because Sam had suggested it.

"Son of a bitch," Dean finally groaned as he got up from the car. "Sammy, wait!"

"It's Sam."

"Shut up."

With Sam chuckling by his side, Dean made his way into the coffee shop, immediately regretting it. There was a line, few people before them, and the blue eyes barista was working again. How was he working again? This was just Dean's luck.

"Oh, look who's working again," Sam smirked and nudged Dean's side playfully.

"Shut it, Sam," Dean hissed. "You're like a fucking teenage girl."

"Look, Dean, he's looking at you."

"Sam!"

It was their turn to order, and Dean could feel his mouth go dry. He wanted to run away, he didn't want to talk to the barista. It was definitely easier to kill monsters, than face a man who had written him the worst pick up line in the world.

"Hello, Dean," the barista smiled quietly, staring right into Dean's eyes, his bright eyes practically sparkling. "What can I get you two today?"

"Actually," Sam smiled with an apologizing smile. "I think I left my wallet in the car."

"What?" Dean turned to his brother, having a bad hunch about what was happening.

"Is it okay if I go get it, and Dean here orders for us?"

"What?"

"It's okay," the barista smiled. "I'll get the order, and you can pay once you've retrieved your wallet."

"Very mature, Sam," Dean mumbled, staring at his Sam with such an angry expression Sam should've died because of it. But his brother simply smiled at him before he jogged out of the coffee shop.

"So?" The barista turned his attention back to Dean. "What can I get you, Dean?"

"Uh," Dean looked at the menus and tried to understand something. "I don't know," he quickly scanned the barista's clothes to find a name tag. "Surprise me, Castiel." What kind of a name was that? "And make sure you make something awful for my brother."

"Alrighty," Castiel, the barista, smiled. "Will take a moment."

Dean waited patiently, staring at Castiel so intensively he thought he'd have a heart attack when Sam patted his shoulder.

"Just pay the damn coffees," Dean threw his brother another angry look when he was about to say something.

He watched how Castiel finished making their drinks, wrote their names on the cups and took the payment from Sam. No, there was no way this guy had somewhat flirted with him last night. And again a moment ago.

"Here you go, Dean," Castiel smiled warmly as he handed Dean the drink. The man's eyes bore into his own, and even though it made him a bit uncomfortable, he couldn't break the eye contact. "Thank you for coming, I hope you like your coffees, and I hope to see you again."

Dean blinked dumbly for a moment. "Sure," he finally managed to whisper before he followed Sam out of the coffee shop.

"Do I need to book you two a hotel room or something?" Sam laughed as they walked back to the car.

"What?"

"Well, you were looking at him like you-"

"Shut up, Sam."

Sam chuckled lowly as they sat down into the car. They took a moment as they both sipped their drinks to taste them, and as Dean saw Sam's face turn into a frown, he didn't even have a problem to admit he actually liked his coffee.

"What is this?" Sam coughed, staring at his cup in disbelief.

"I don't know," Dean shrugged with a victorious grin. "I told him to make you something awful." He eyed his cup as he spoke, not sure if he was surprised or not when he, again, found text from the other side of it. "You wanna read this?"

Sam accepted the cup from Dean. "You're hotter than the bottom of my laptop," he read, holding down his laugh as he did so.

"I don't know if it's worse or better than yesterday," Dean mumbled, snatching the cup back from his brother. He had to admit the barista kinda had balls, not everyone sent flirty messages via coffee cups to people they had never even seen before. Still, Dean wasn't interested, and he was never gonna go back there. He didn't want to, and even if he had wanted to, he wouldn't have the chance since they'd leave town as soon as they were done with the shapeshifter.

"Well, he's gotta point you know," Sam soon laughed. "My laptop's bottom's so hot I'd probably get a third degree burn if I let it touch my bare skin."


	3. You really must like our coffee

"Pull over, Dean!"

"No!"

"Pull over, now!"

With a groan Dean steered the car to the side of the road, and turned off the engine. He knew why Sam wanted him to stop the car for.

"Now, out of the car," Sam told him with a serious tone, making him roll his eyes.

"I'm not gonna get off the car, Sam."

"You are, Dean. You can't drive."

"Of course I can drive," Dean laughed, but deep down he knew Sam was right. He had hit his right arm somewhere during their shapeshifter hunt, and now it was all swollen up and hurt like hell. It was actually quite hard to use the steering wheel or to shift gears. But there was no way he was gonna let Sam drive.

"You've been whining about the pain for the last twenty minutes, Dean," Sam let out a tired sigh. "Either you let me drive, or I'm walking."

"Are you crazy?" Dean found himself yelling at his brother. "It's another twenty minute drive to the motel. I'm not gonna let you walk."

"Then you're gonna let me drive."

The brothers stared at each other in silence for a while, without blinking, almost without breathing. Until Dean gave up, and with a sigh he got out of the car. He hated this. He hated Sam. Sam was always irritating, but for the last few days he had been extremely annoying for some reason.

"Don't break her," Dean mumbled as he gave the keys to his brother.

"I can drive, Dean."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

They sat in silence as Sam drove them towards the centre of the town. Dean stared out the window, feeling like he would punch Sam in the face if he dared to say another word before they would reach their motel.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked as he realized Sam took a right turn about two blocks too soon.

"What do you mean?"

"You know damn well what I mean!" Dean huffed. "This is not the right way."

"Oh, you mean that," Sam laughed, and Dean immediately knew he had something on his mind. "I'm getting coffee."

"From where?"

"Starbucks," Sam smiled, and Dean sweared to god he would've punched him if he wasn't driving. "Don't look at me like that! Just admit you like it."

"I have no problem admitting I like it," Dean mumbled, staring out the window again. "I just don't need another date with Castiel."

"Date, huh?" Dean didn't like the smirk on his brother's face. "You two been on many dates already?"

"Shut up."

As Sam, once again, parked the car in front of the coffee shop, Dean tried to see if Castiel was inside. He didn't want to meet the man again. He didn't need any more pick up lines on his coffee cups.

With these kind of feelings, it really didn't make any sense for him to get out of the car and follow his brother inside. He didn't want inside. The coffee had been delicious and all that, but he seriously didn't feel the need to meet the barista again. At least he thought so.

"Oh," the barista smiled as the brothers walked up to the counter. "You two, again. You really must like our coffees."

Dean forced a smile at Castiel, who was standing behind the counter even though Dean hadn't seen him from outside.

"Oh, Dean here loves your coffees," Sam smiled before Dean had the chance to even think about something to say.

"Sam", Dean whispered through gritted teeth and gave his brother's side a nudge.

"I'm happy to hear that, Dean," Castiel smiled at him, his eyes once again sparkling like there were millions and billions of little diamonds in them. "What can I get you today?"

"Surprise me, Castiel," Dean shrugged with a small smile, this time not so forced one.

"Again?"

"Again."

"Aren't you a brave one," Castiel laughed, and Dean could've sworn he saw a little grin on the man's lips. "You like cinnamon?"

"Nah, not so much," Dean shook his head after a quick consideration.

"Well, after this you're gonna love it," Castiel assured him with a wide smile.

"Sure," Dean sneered when he couldn't come up with anything else to say.

Sam ordered whatever it was, but Dean didn't pay any attention to him. He was busy staring at Castiel, wondering why this particular blue eyed man had chosen him out of all people to write his pick up lines to.

Dean knew he was good looking, of course he was, since all the ladies he had been with had practically threw themselves on him. But there hadn't been a time when a man had been like this; openly flirting with him since the second they had met. And if there had been a time like that, Dean couldn't remember, and if he couldn't remember, it didn't count.

"Here you go, Dean," Castiel smiled as he offered a cup which Dean accepted.

He took the cup in his right hand first, quickly switching to his left as the pain was simply too much for him. "Son of a bitch," he hissed to himself, waving his right hand a little to ease the pain.

"You okay?"

"Uh, yeah," Dean answered, turning his gaze to Castiel. "Just hurt my arm at work."

"Is that why your brother was driving?"

Dean blinked dumbly for a moment. "Uh, yeah," he finally managed to answer with a nod.

"Well, be careful with it," the man told him with a warm smile.

"Thanks, Castiel," he returned the smile, feeling like the biggest idiot in the world for saying the man's name out loud. Who kept repeating people's names like that as they spoke? It was stupid.

"Don't hesitate coming back," the man behind the counter said, still smiling widely. "There'll always be coffee here."

"Sure thing," Dean smiled before turning on his heels and heading out of the coffee shop with Sam behind him.

It wasn't until they sat back into the car, when Sam already asked: "Well? Is there something written on it?"

"There can't be," Dean shrugged as he tasted his coffee. "I stared at him the whole time, and I didn't see him writing anything else than our names."

"You stared at him?" Sam repeated with an amused tone.

"Well, yeah," Dean furrowed, taking another sip. It was good, indeed, even though he didn't really care for the little hint of cinnamon he could taste. But it didn't ruin the drink, so it didn't matter. "Just so I could see if he writes anything on my cup."

"You keep telling yourself that, Dean."

"Shut up."

When Sam looked away, Dean surreptitiously turned around his cup to see the other side of it, just to be sure. But of course he was wrong, and there was, by far, the stupidest pick up line he had ever heard of.

"Did your license get suspended for driving all these guys crazy?" He read out loud, trying not to throw up because of the cheesiness of the sentence.

"What?" Sam turned to look at him with his brows raised in surprise.

"You heard me," Dean sighed. "Did your license get suspended for driving all these guys crazy?" He then repeated.

"He must be crazy about you to write something like that."

"What guys, Sam? There are no other guys, there's only him."

"It's a pick up line, Dean," Sam laughed. "It doesn't have to be true, and it doesn't have to make sense."

"That's just stupid," Dean sighed, feeling annoyed more than anything. He hated this type of flirting. Pick up lines had to make sense to him; what was the point, if it wasn't related to the situation in any way. "It's a good thing we're leaving first thing in the morning, so I don't have to see him again."


	4. A nice shirt

"Are you sure you don't have a fever or something?"

"Oh, shut up, Sam!" Dean pushed away his brother's hand from his forehead, and fastened his pace. He didn't have the energy to deal with that kind of bullshit right then.

"You really wanna go there?"

"I said shut up, Sam!" Dean was definitely not in the mood.

Sam had forced him to go to the doctor in the morning, when he hadn't been able to move his hand and it had turned a bit bluish during the night. Dean would've had just shrugged it off after putting some ice on it, but Sam had told him he would smash the Impala if he wouldn't go to see a doctor. And a smashed Impala was the last thing he needed in his life.

So now, Dean had his hand in a plastic cast. He wasn't able to drive, and he had to take a break from work. He dropped dead when he had realized it; he wouldn't be able to work with the cast. He would just have to sit at a shitty motel, reading books and watching the news, while Sam got to go out and hunt monsters. Sam didn't even like doing it, so why was he the one with the cast, and not Sam?

And now, Dean had decided to just give up and let himself enjoy the only good thing he was able to come up with at the moment: the damn Starbucks coffee. The cinnamon-whatever he had drank last night had been so good he simply had to get more.

Sam had, of course, turned on his stupid "teasing little brother" mode, and kept asking if Dean was sure he wanted to get coffee or did he just want to meet Castiel again. And, once again, if Dean would've been able, he would've punched the shit out of his brother. But he wasn't, so he just had to stick with telling Sam to shut his cake hole.

"Are you absolutely sure about this?" Sam asked with a wide smirk dancing on his lips as he parked the car a few meters away from the coffee shop.

"You really want me to shoot you, don't you?" Dean asked with a cold voice, keeping his face as straight as he could. Of course he wouldn't shoot his brother, but he sure as hell did feel like doing so from time to time.

"Wow," Sam laughed and held his hands up. "Let's just go get you some coffee, mister grumpy."

"I mean it, Sam," Dean told his brother with an eye roll as he got up from the car. He really wasn't in the mood; not in the mood for Sam and not in the mood for meeting Castiel, so he just praided in his mind for Castiel not to be at work.

The coffee shop was literally full of teenagers waiting for coffee, and Dean just knew his day was simply damned to go even worse from there. He had Sam chaffing him about Castiel, he had a coffee shop full of the one group of people he hated the most, and apparently, he also had Castiel working behind the counter.

"Hey, look, he's-"

"I know," Dean cut Sam off, throwing him an angry glare. "I have eyes."

"Well, so does he, and he's using them to stare at you."

"What?"

"He's staring at you, idiot."

"And you couldn't come up with any less idiotic way to tell me about it?" Dean watched Sam shrug with a laugh, before he turned his eyes to the blue eyed man making coffee behind the counter. Castiel was indeed staring at him, flashing him a quick smile before he had to turn back to the girls he was serving at the moment.

"You should say something," Sam smiled, giving Dean a gentle nudge.

"Like what?" Dean laughed. "Like, hey, I really hate the pick up lines you've been writing on my cups, could you please come up with something better?"

"What? No! Dean! Don't play dumb."

"But he has to come up with something better!" Dean exclaimed. "Nobody tries to hit on someone with you must have a nice personality!"

"Well, he tried, and I think he's really into you," Sam smiled warmly, which made Dean feel a little weird. "And I think his stupid technique is working on you."

"Well, it isn't." But Dean wasn't sure.

Was it working? It was odd and confusing, so he hadn't really given it much thought. He had felt like laughing at the man's face every time he had gotten a new pick up line on his cup. He had felt like skipping town just so he wouldn't have to see the man again.

But there was also this other side of him, which kinda wanted to know what the man would come up with next; how stupid would the next pick up line be. It was a side of him that wanted to talk about the man as Castiel, not just as their weird barista or him. It was a side of him that secretly wanted to get coffee from Starbucks just to see the bright, blue eyes again.

Dean shook his head. It definitely wasn't working on him.

"You really think I should say something?" He quietly asked his brother as they approached the counter.

"You should," Sam nodded. "Just to be friendly, you know."

"Yeah," Dean nodded too. "Just to be friendly."

After a little more waiting, it was finally their turn to order. Sam got his order done quickly, disappearing to the mass of teenagers right after, leaving Dean alone to the counter.

"Hello, Dean," Castiel smiled, and Dean couldn't help but smile back.

"Hi, Castiel."

"What can I get you?" Dean hadn't noticed before, but Castiel's voice was deep and rough, but somehow kinda soft at the same time.

"Uh, you remember the cinnamon-thing you made me yesterday?"

"Of course."

"I'd like another one," Dean smiled, feeling very dumb all of a sudden. It was stupid to order the same thing twice in a row.

"You fell in love with it, didn't you?" Castiel grinned, looking very pleased with himself. "I'll fix you one right away."

And once again, Dean watched Castiel make him coffee. It looked like everything the man did came from muscle memory, and all the man's movements just flowed, leaving Dean feel amazed. He had had no idea making coffee could look so.. beautiful.

"You're staring," Castiel's voice woke Dean up from his thoughts.

"Oh," he awkwardly vawed his hand. "I just, you have a nice shirt."

"My work uniform?" Castiel laughed, causing Dean's cheeks to turn bright red.

"Well, yeah," he mumbled slowly, trying to come up with something that would save the situation. "It suits you."

"Thank you," Castiel's smile was warm and kind, which made Dean relax a bit again. Maybe it didn't matter that he screwed up like that. "Here you go, Dean," the man said as he offered two coffee cups, and Dean was pretty sure this wouldn't be the last time he heard those words.

"Thanks, Castiel," Dean returned the smile. He took the coffee and turned in his heels, trying to locate Sam from the horde of teenagers. Soon enough he spotted his brother from outside, waving at him so he would notice him.

"So?" Sam asked the second Dean got out of the coffee shop. "What did you guys talk about?"

"What? Nothing," Dean furrowed and gave Sam his coffee. "I told him he has a nice shirt."

"And?"

"And nothing, Sam," Dean sighed, once again annoyed. "He thanked, gave me the coffees and I left."

"Don't be so sure," Sam said, a smirk creeping on his lips. "Look at your cup."

Dean raised a brow at his brother, but slowly turned his cup around, just to find another sentence written on it: "Did you know my shirt is made of boyfriend material?"

Dean slowly raised his eyes from the cup, and turned to look back inside the coffee shop. He quickly spotted Castiel, who was staring at him, and raised his cup a little in return when the man gave him a quick wave.

"Unbelievable," Sam laughed, shaking his head in amusement.

"Yeah," Dean smiled to himself. "He is."


	5. Phone number

Two days.

It had been two days since Dean had gotten the cast on his hand. Two days with nothing to do while his brother was somewhere out there, happily hunting some ghost - at least he was pretty sure it was a ghost - that had been killing local single mothers. It was like a dream come true; desperate, scared single mothers and he would've been the handsome hero saving them. But no, he had to stay at a shitty motel while Sam was being the hero.

For two days Dean had also been craving for coffee, but for some reason no amount of coffee he drank was enough to satisfy his cravings. Sam had said it was because the coffee wasn't the one Dean was missing, but Castiel. Dean thought different. He simply wanted coffee that had a hint of cinnamon in it, even though he hated cinnamon.

"Finally," Dean mumbled and got up from his seat as he saw Sam pull up to the parking lot. Before his brother even got the chance to get up from the car, Dean threw himself out the door and towards the Impala.

Earlier that day Dean had decided to just say fuck it and go get himself the damn coffee. He was craving for it like he would drop dead if he wouldn't soon get his hands on it. And, he also, kind of, wanted to see Castiel again. Maybe. It probably wasn't that, but Dean admitted himself that there was a small possibility it might be true.

"Dean?" Sam flinched when Dean hoppen in the car. "What? Is something wrong?"

"Starbucks, now," Dean commanded with serious face, having no need to explain himself.

"Wh- are you sure? Has something happened?"

"Drive!"

Sam stared at Dean in disbelief for a while before he turned the engine back on with an annoyed head shake. Dean didn't care, he just wanted to get moving before he would change his mind again.

After a while, Sam finally dared to speak up again: "Dean, what's this about?"

"I want coffee."

"You want- " Sam took a deep breath, obviously to keep himself calm. "You actually jumped in and screamed at me to drive to Starbucks, looking like someone would die if we didn't leave immediately, only because you want some coffee?" He raged as he somewhat violently parked the car at the side of the road so he could turn to face Dean. "Are you insane?"

"C'mon Sam," Dean laughed shortly. "I've been trapped inside for two days, and you're angry when I finally decide to go out?"

"Stop acting like an idiot, Dean!" Sam pressed his face in his hands for a short moment and let out a tired sigh. "It's great that you finally decided to leave your cave of self pity, but you could've just sat down and told me you want coffee."

"Right," Dean nodded with a smile. "I want coffee."

Sam shook his head with an annoyed eye roll, but turned the engine on again so they could keep going. "If you want your coffee, you have to tell me one thing."

"Sure."

"Are you going because you want to meet Castiel again?" Sam raised his brows with a know-it-all smirk on his face.

"What's this obsession about Castiel?" Dean asked, giving his brother a gentle punch on the shoulder. He then turned to look out the window and thought for a moment. "Yes," he finally mumbled.

"What?"

"Yes!" Dean repeated a little louder. "I'm going so I can see him again."

"I knew it!"

"Oh shut up."

Soon enough they reached the coffee shop, and Dean was able to get off the car so he wouldn't have to listen to his brother go on about how he had been right this whole time.

"Wait, Dean, do you want to go in alone?" Asked Sam as he jogged up to Dean.

They stopped at the coffee shop's doors, and Dean gave the idea a quick consideration. "Yeah," he soon answered slowly. "I'll manage better if I go alone."

After getting a nod from Sam, Dean entered the cafe, trying to mentally prepare himself for what was coming. He walked straight up to the counter, giving a wide smile to Castiel whose eyes seemed to light up as he realized it was Dean.

"Hi," Dean smiled, suddenly feeling very shy.

"Hello, Dean," Castiel greeted warmly, leaning on the counter so they would be a little closer. "What can I get you today?"

For some reason, the smile dancing in Castiel's lips made Dean's cheeks burn. He wanted to look away, but forced himself to keep eye contact with the man.

"Whatever you feel like making," Dean shrugged, earning an even wider smile from Castiel.

"I'll make you something you'll never forget," the man promised, and Dean could've sworn he saw a wink before he turned away to fix Dean the drink.

As Dean once again watched how Castiel prepared the drink for him, he couldn't help but notice how Castiel's coworkers kept staring at them both with stupid grins on their faces. Dean just knew they would talk to Castiel about him the same way Sam talked to him about Castiel.

"Is the hand any better?"

Dean turned his eyes to Castiel from the man's coworkers and gave him a little shrug. "Yeah," he mumbled. "I just can't stand not being able to work with it."

"Oh?" Castiel cocked his eyebrows, looking surprised. "What do you do then?"

"Uh," Dean hesitated for a moment. "I'm a hunter."

"Really? Killing deers and bears and stuff like that? Pretty manly," Castiel gave him a quick smirk before handing him the coffee. "I'm just a barista, but I think you already knew."

Dean let out a relieved laugh, mostly because he had managed to dodge any extra questions about his job. It was always awkward when people started to ask questions, because he didn't have the answers.

"Well, you're a great barista," Dean smiled.

"Thank you, Dean," Castiel locked his eyes on Dean's, and it felt impossible to look away.

"I, uh- I should go," Dean soon mumbled. "Sam's waiting, and he was already angry so, uh, don't want to keep him waiting."

"Just make sure you come back again."

"Sure thing," with a smile Dean turned on his heels and made his way out of the coffee shop, his head spinning wildly. He took a sip from his coffee, and after that he kind of automatically turned the cup around, not even slightly surprises by the text he found at the other side.

Or maybe it did surprise him a little bit, because a dumb smile was slowly creeping on his lips as he read through the text over and over again, feeling like a teenager having his first crush.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Sam's irritating voice forced Dean to raise his gaze from the cup to his brother. "Another one?"

"Another one," Dean nodded.

"Well?" Sam hurried him hastily.

"I seem to have lost my phone number, can I have yours?" Dean read with a smile that simply wouldn't go away; he couldn't stop smiling. The pick up line was stupid, cheesy and made him want to throw up, but it also made his heart kinda warm and his stomach all bubbly.

"That's, well, awful," Sam wrinkled his nose in pure disgust. "Forget him."

But Dean was already writing something on the cup; "I'm gonna do it."

"What?"

"Wait here."

With that Dean walked back inside and straight to the counter, where Castiel had just finished making a coffee for a petite blonde girl.

"Well that was fast," the blue eyed man laughed.

Dean gave him a smile, and placed his cup on the counter. "There's something wrong with my coffee," he informed with a low voice and a warm smile.

"What is it? Does it taste bad?" Castiel asked with furrowed brows, seemingly worried about his mistake.

When the man took the cup and after a quick inspection noticed the phone number written on the lid, Dean's smile got even wider: "I thought , maybe you could make me a new one when you get off from work?"

 _ **\- author's note -**_

 ** _Thank you all for reading! Thank you for the comments and favorites, I really truly appreciate it! I'm bad at answering comments but I'm still so so thankful for every one of them!_**

 ** _If you enjoyed this fic and wish there was more, there is! I've started another fic with this universe and I've planned a whole series, so if you liked this, you'll soon get more of Dean &Cas!_**


End file.
